Because it is bitter
by Thrivingonmynightmares
Summary: A one-shot on the first Christmas Bella spends with the Cullen's.


**Because it is bitter**

Written by: Thrivingonmynightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Twilight Saga _or any of the recognisable martial in this one-shot- all rights are reserved.

Rated K+: For mild language and fluff.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Cullen family were surprised to see Bella step out of the Chevy truck, arms full of wrapped presents on Christmas day.

Her cheeks were flushed from cool air and the black coat Alice had brought her the week earlier was wrapped around her small frame while her boots made small _crunch _from the sleet covered ground.

Edward had opened the door her and gave Bella a small kiss on the lips while offering to take the things from her tight grasp.

She shook her head, determined to make it to the living room where the rest of the family sat without tripping over her own two left feet as she called them.

Once successfully meeting everyone with her partners arm loosely wrapped her waist but with enough support to steady her, Bella smiled and wished everyone a 'Merry Christmas' and handed a knitted bag to Esme.

''When I was at Renee's she'd showed me how to use the new sowing machine she had brought for a new hobby. I know you would need it or anything but…'' she trailed off shyly.

The older woman gave her a warm smile while pulling out a beautiful white blanket with blue flowers attached to dark green leaves, there were also small cross-stitched designs on the side.

''It's wonderful!'' Esme exclaimed holding it up and examining it further. ''Thank you, sweetheart. And of course it will be used. It can sit right on this lounge for everyone to see.''

Her cheeks flamed darker; embarrassed by the curious stares she received from everyone else and moved on to where Rosalie and Emmett sat on the loveseat. Almost hesitantly she handed the blonde beauty a thickly wrapped book and watched for her reaction when she un-wrapped it and stared at the tittle.

Moments passed and Rose stared blank-faced until a small smile broke out on her face.

''_How to re-build a Volkswagen for dummies. _Didn't know you had a sense of humour, Bella,'' she says wistfully.

''Well, it wasn't like I could deliver you a pile of scrap metal for you put together,'' the human states running her fingers through her hair awkwardly. ''I hope you like it, I'm pretty sure I lost ten years of my life stressing about what you'd think.''

''I do, thank you.''

Bella sighs in relief and moves on Emmett who was twitching in excitement. ''This one's for you Em.''

She passes the present to him and watches as a wide grin breaks out and he springs from the chair pushing Edward from her side before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best Bells!''

''E-Em, ca-can't br-breath,'' she wheezes squirming from his death grip.

''Emmett,'' Edward warned. ''Put her down.''

The muscular vampire looked sheepish when putting her down. ''How the hell did you even get your hands on this?''

She glanced at the _Aliens _VS _predators _Xbox game that only came out a few days ago and gave a shrug. ''Just because I'm human doesn't mean I don't have connections, after I over-head Carlisle telling you and Alice that you aren't allowed to get yourself presents for Christmas because of breaking Esme's favourite table- I thought 'why the hell not?''.

''Oh, that reminds me.'' Bella sounds after a pause, and throws Alice a small parcel with she caught with ease. Her golden eyes gleamed as she ripped open the cheap wrapping paper.

''The Alex Perry nail polish collection?! How could I not see this coming?!''

She almost laughs at her best friend's disbelief. ''Remember when I told you not to worry when my future went blurry a few weeks ago because I was going to catch up with Jacob? Well I knew it would be the perfect time to get everyone something.''

''Sneaky,'' Ali comments, pouting.

One-by-one each Cullen got something special from Bella's heart. Jasper received a boxed-set of war movies, while Carlisle got type-out promise that she would restrain herself form getting any serious injury's for the next twelve months.

When the day longed on, Emmett made a massive snow-man in the backyard while the 'adoptive parents' were upstairs in their bedroom. Rose seemed more alive than usual with her new book rested on her lap while she turned the pages becoming more amused; Alice and Jasper were wrapped up in each other's embrace oblivious to everyone and everything around them.

Bella and Edward seemed to be in a stare down as she gently pressed a pair of slightly rusted keys in the palm of his hand.

''Why are you giving me the keys to your truck?'' He asked, furrowing his eyebrow.

Edward wished at that point he was able to read her mind, to see the meaning behind this gesture, but after moments of silence something had clicked. A meaning that was impossible to believe that he had to ask, just to make sure.

''You're giving me the truck, to do whatever I please with it?''

She nodded in confirmation and was surprised when leaned in and kissed her with such passion and longing that if it wasn't for his strong grip around her than she was positive she would have tripped over and gone straight into the snow around them.

But it wasn't that which had made her eyes widen in shock, it was the words that he'd said next.

''I love you,'' Edward had murmured against her swollen lips. ''And we'll be together for the rest of eternity.''


End file.
